


Defenders and their Protected

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Prince yahaba, knight Kyoutani, royal, this is kinda campy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Yahaba discovers there's a rare type of magic in the kingdom of Seijoh and people who possess it are called defenders.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2020





	Defenders and their Protected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monk Party](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Monk+Party).



> This is my Secret Santa gift for Monk Party! Sorry it's late and I hope you enjoy! I had this idea early on and I loved it hehe

Yahaba Shigeru is the heir to the Seijoh throne. As a prince, he’s always used to getting what he wants.

Kyoutani isn’t used to such stuffy princes breathing down his every move.

Midnight strikes and just like clockwork, Prince Yahaba sneaks out of his room, his guards not bothering to call him back or tell him he’s not supposed to be out of his room. He’s left his room back curfew so many times, it’s fruitless and only causes a princely tantrum. Yahaba is very stubborn.

He makes his way to the library, holding his lantern up high to the desired shelf. During his studies that day, he spotted a certain title he wanted to explore. Something that he hadn’t been informed of before. Something he thinks will be beneficial.

Defenders: The Secret Protectors No One Wants to Have is written on the side in swirly gold writing. He’s never heard of defenders and he’s guessing it’s more than a knight or guard.

Yahaba takes the book and settles it under his cloak, returning back to his bedchambers.

“Already back?” Kindaichi, one of his most frequent knights, asks as he sees the prince approaching. “Normally you stay out later.”

“I had to check on something,” Yahaba answers as the other knight, Kunimi, opens the door for him. “Didn’t take long. Pretend you didn’t see me.”

“As always,” Kindaichi answers.

Yahaba smiles and heads back inside. He places the book on his desk and unties his cloak, setting it back in his closet so his valet Watari won’t pester and demand why it’s out in the first place. Watari always figures out when he sneaks out, though. But this time he didn’t leave the palace, or even the floor.

He pulls out the chair and sits down at the desk, turning open the page to the introduction.

In the kingdom of Seijoh, there are special people who have been blessed with the power of magic. It’s a specialized type of magic that only those capable of wielding have been given. No one knows the true reason or when it started, just that centuries ago it started occurring in strange situations. Whenever someone was in trouble or needed protecting, this magic would shine through actions, actions of protection and defense. These people are called defenders.

As the years went on, people began figuring out how the magic was specialized to defense. Those who contain the magical ability, including but not limited to summoning weapons to defend those in their care, increased fighting stamina and energy, spreading of hands to force attackers to be flown backwards and far away from the protected parties, freezing spells to stop invaders, and force fields that surround the defender and their protected parties.

These defenders are extremely hard to find and only the rarest people are blessed with the ability after some defenders tried to abuse their powers by making wealthy people their protected, and threatening them with their enemies attacking in order to get their wealth. Now defenders are not seeked out, so these powers will be unknown.

“Hmm,” he says to himself, fingering the corner of the page. “Interesting.”

~~

The following morning, he approaches his mother on their way to breakfast. “How come you never told me about this?” He shows his mother the book.

“Gods, I knew this day would come,” the queen sighs. “When did you find out?”

“Last night. I spotted this book in the library during my studies. There’s magic in the kingdom?!”

“Yes, my son.”

“How come I don’t have a defender?”

“Shigeru,” his mother warns, sending him a look. “Did you not read past the introduction?”

“Of course I did!” Yahaba huffs. “I read up to chapter three before I fell asleep. My desk is pretty comfortable.”

“Glad to hear it,” his mother says. “You’re not getting a defender.”

“Why not?” he whines, as if it’s the latest toy for a toddler instead of a protector for a prince.

“Honey, you said you read some of the book. It says that defenders are not being sought out after anymore.”

“The book was written before I was born,” Yahaba says, opening the book to prove it. “That means between being published and now, any defenders could’ve been accidentally discovered.”

“If it was an accident, I’m certain that they would try to keep it underwraps considering how dangerous they can be,” the queen replies. “Shigeru, I love you. I can give you nearly anything you wish in the world. This is one of those very few things I cannot give.”

“You’re not even going to try?” Yahaba walks ahead and turns around, blocking the middle of the hallway. “It’d be one thing if you tried and couldn’t find anything. But you won’t try at all?”

“I don’t think there are any out there and it’d be a dangerous game to play to search for them,” his mother sighs. “Shigeru, I’m hungry. Let’s get breakfast now, okay?”

Wordlessly they continue to the dining hall for their breakfast, but Yahaba’s mind certainly isn’t silent.

Over the next few weeks, the prince didn’t give up his pursuit. He’s the middle prince, having an older and younger brother, but since his older brother married a princess from a neighboring kingdom and became her prince consort, the throne now fell to Yahaba. The whole kingdom had expected Yahaba’s older brother to become king and were taken by surprise when not even a year ago, he announced his sudden engagement with his now wife. Seijoh isn’t necessarily mad, but Yahaba has heard, when sneaking out at night as he frequently does, some commoners in the village think he’s not fit to rule. He wouldn’t be surprised if some try to protest closer to his coronation date. And if that does happen, he’d need all the protection he can get.

“I don’t get why it’s so hard,” he complains as he walks along the line of stalls. It’s one of the rare times he actually got permission from his parents to be in the village during the day.

“If what the book says is correct, defenders don’t know of their powers until they’re in a position to use them,” Kindaichi says, following a half-step behind the prince. After that breakfast, Yahaba had gone up to his personal knights to see if they’d somehow be able to help. None of them wanted to go against the Queen and Yahaba was left complaining once more.

“You might have heard about people already, but neither you nor them will know who they are,” Kindaichi tries to convince. “They haven’t been in positions to protect people using powers.”

“This is so annoying,” Yahaba grumbles, tightening his cloak around him.

“Do you really need one?” Kyoutani retorts. One of the new guards, he hasn’t been in Yahaba’s company long, but long enough to get on his nerves. He’s never happy, unless they’re at the stables and he can be near the stable owner’s dogs or the horses themselves. He’s not completely heartless, Yahaba observes, but he could still have pep in his step. Plenty of guys would be lucky to be a royal guard, be knighted by the royals themselves. Not to mention the pay grade and palace food.

“Of course I need one,” Yahaba scoffs. It’d be foolish not to go after as much protection as he could get his hands onto. “As the heir to the throne, I have many enemies, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Never would’ve thought that with your peachy attitude,” Kyoutani grumbles. Kindaichi gives him a panicked look. “Kyoutani-san!”

Yahaba glowers at the knight, but that doesn't stop him from putting his foot further in his mouth.

“I’m just saying, why bother? You have guards already,” Kyoutani says,ignoring his younger companion’s silent hints to shut up. “You’re never pleased with anything.”

“Do you think that’s really how you should be talking to your prince?” Yahaba says in a low, dangerous tone.

“If it was up to me, I wouldn’t be here,” Kyoutani scowls. “I don’t like being here anymore than you want me to be here.”

“And you’re telling me this in hopes to piss me off and assign you elsewhere?” Yahaba crosses his arms. “You’re going to have to work harder than that. I’m a middle child, Kyoutani. I know all the tricks. Come on, I want to stop by the blacksmith. I like their daggers!” He bounces down the stalls, leaving Kindaichi to hastily catch up. Kyoutani rolls his eyes, but follows. He may not want to be here, supervising the prince and his boredom trips, but he will do a good job at protecting.

Gods and deities know that the prince will get into far too much trouble. There’s a reason he needs extra knights.

“Why don’t you like being here?” Kindaichi asks Kyoutani, as Yahaba pauses at a stall for journals. 

“In the village or in the prince’s company?”

“Both, I guess. I like trips to the village and the prince is good company.”

“The prince is stuck-up,” Kyoutani says, kicking a rock and frowning when it doesn't go far. “Somehow I can’t piss him off to get assigned elsewhere. I’ve tried each shift I’m one with him.”

“Yahaba-san isn’t bad,” Kindaichi replies. “Why not try to get to know him?”

“Why would I want to? He’s a prince. We’re not going to be friends. I don’t care about him, besides making sure he’s safe and I do my job. Don’t want my head chopped off or some bullshit.”

Kindaichi shakes his head. “Alright, Kyoutani. Keep an open mind, okay?”

“I don’t see why I should.”

“I was nervous when I started working here,” Kindaichi says. “I used to be a kitchen boy and then I was promoted to knight training.”  
“I’m not nervous.”

“That’s not the point of the story.”

“Then what is?”

“I was nervous and thought I didn’t belong. But I grew into it!”

“I’m not saying I don’t want to be a knight,” Kyoutani sighs.

“Then what are you? Most knights want to be able to protect someone of the royal family.”

“Well, I don’t, at least not this scrub. Why do you care?”

Kindaichi doesn't answer.

Yahaba bounces back to them, holding a new journal. “My journal is almost full, so I got a new one!”

“Looks nice, Yahaba-san!” Kindaichi smiles. “Right?” He nudges Kyoutani.

“I guess.”

“You guess right,” the prince says, tucking the journal inside a pouch hidden by his embroidered cloak. “Why don’t you ever smile?”

Kyoutani scowls harder from that comment alone. “Why should I?”

“There’s plenty to be thankful for.”

“Why do you think I’m not thankful?”

“Gods, you take everything so personally.” Yahaba rolls his eyes. “I’m ready to head back, I have a lesson before dinner.”

The trio start their way back up to the palace by heading towards where they tied their horses.

Yahaba unties his horse first, hopping on and stroking her mane. “Hey beautiful, were you good? Such a good girl.”

Kyoutani reaches into his pocket. “Can I give her a carrot? I packed some for the horses before we left.”

Yahaba and Kindaichi both blink in surprise. “That’s fine,” the prince answers. “Thank you. She loves carrots.”

“I’ve noticed,” he responds. “I like to visit the stables whenever I have free time.” Kyoutani gives one to his own horse and Kindaichi’s, before the other two are untied and mounted.

“Up up! There’s construction happening on a bridge, so we’ll have to take the long way back home,” Yahaba says, narrowing his eyes. “I hope it won’t be too long. I’m getting hungry… should we stop and get something from a stall?”

“The Queen won’t want you to do that,” Kindaichi gently reminds.

“Ugh, yeah. Damn, tomorrow we’re coming back and I’m getting something from the bakery!”

Kyoutani wishes the prince would shut up even once as they rode back home, but he had no such luck. Did he ever shut up? Did he come out of the womb making up a chatty storm?

“Yahaba-san!” Kindaichi cries out. Kyoutani is pulled out of his thoughts to see a rogue horse racing towards them.

Until they’re not. All of a sudden a horse is floating in the air, because that makes sense.

“What the hell?” Kindaichi’s eyes dart towards Kyoutani, who notices his arm is up, as if he casted a spell. “You did that.”

“What? Did you eat bad food?”

“You did that,” Yahaba murmurs. “You cast a spell to stop that horse from running into me and my horse. Like, like how a defender would.”

“Don’t be absurd,” Kyoutani scoffs. “You’re picturing things.”

“How do you explain that?” Yahaba gestures towards the horse. The animal only stares back, unable to move.

“Defenders don’t control when they defend their first time. You found someone to protect. That’s me. Literally your job as a knight, but you took it to the next level.”

“An actual protector has been found,” Kindaichi mumbles. “I thought it’d be all rubbish and that the prince would be disappointed when we found no one.”

Yahaba grins. “Looks like you’re stuck with me, Kyoutani. You’re not going anywhere.”

“What?”

“I wanted a protector,” Yahaba insists. “Looks like I got one.”

“I’m stuck with you?”

“Yep! You already weren’t being assigned elsewhere. Now I certainly won’t want to tell my mother to switch you.”

Kyoutani glares at the horse and suddenly it’s set back down on the ground, in the opposite direction. Maybe the prince was right.

“This will be awesome,” Yahaba giddily says.

“Oh dear gods...”


End file.
